


Sunsets

by Khat58



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Content, Fluff, Literary Facts, M/M, Sunsets, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Ezekiel and Jacob enjoy a sunset and each other’s company. Just a short fluffy fic for ya. Enjoy.





	Sunsets

Ezekiel sat down on the hill as the sun could be seen over the deep horizon painting the sky in warm oranges and pinks and further above him stars and dark blues and blacks becoming more prominent.

He sat in silence for a few moments before he felt a slight shift next to him and glanced over to see Jake sitting next to him staring admired at the sunset Like Ezekiel had previously doing.

"Beautiful isn't it, like a work of art but real." Ezekiel said shifting his gaze back at the sunset. Jake nodded quietly before adding in.

"Well Sunsets and Sunrises are usually highlight the cynical nature of something or used as a symbolic representation of moving on or forward. Their symbolism is more prominent in literature where as when used in visual arts there's a common trend of using elements including the sun and moon."

"Yeah that too I guess" Ezekiel shrugged with a smirk.

Jake rested his hand on Ezekiel's silently. Ezekiel looked down at the touching hands and flipped his hand to intertwine their fingers.

Ezekiel scooted closer to the other and rested his head on his shoulder. Jake glanced over at him and a faint smile graced his face as he placed a soft kiss on the Australians head.

The two basked in the sunset until it was dark and then silently made their way back to the door.


End file.
